Wizards vs everything: My take
by Destialrox
Summary: what would happen if alex gave up her memorys to take down gorrog? madness! read and revoew!
1. limp and lifeless

A/N: Kay sorry I'm way out of wak right now just finished wizards vs. everything and this is what I think should have happened. P.s I am half-awake right now so don't go thinking this girl is WEIRD! Tee-he

Justin pov.

I can't believe we just did that! I mean, we got rid of gorrog! It was so cool!

"Justin" I hear a voice behind me say

I turn around and the most wonderful sight awaits me

"Juliet!" I run over and hug her nothing can go wrong until

"!" a scream issues behind me

I whip around and see Alex limp on the floor

"we got to get her some help" I hear myself say.

A/N: duh duh duh! What do you think happened to alex. Review cause it'll make me Happies!


	2. who are you?

Justin's POV.

One week later:

I can't believe that Alex is still out. I mean it's been a week since the spell. I wonder what Alex sacrificed.

_Flashback:_

"_now remember" dad said" you each have to sacrifice what you hold dear in order for your spell to work"_

_End flashback:_

What did she sacrifice?

Just then I hear a rustling of blankets coming from Alex's bed.

I whip around and sure enough Alex is waking up

"mom, dad! " I yell "she's waking up!"

I hear pounding feet ascending the stairs and suddenly mom and dad are by the bed

Alex then sits up holding her head

"oh mija I thought you'd never wake up!"

Alex looks at mom with a weird expression on her face.

"umm… can I ask you something?" alex askes

"sure mija" mom replies

"ummm. Who are you?"

To be continued…..


	3. Perfect little daughter

Alex Pov.

"Who are you?" I ask

The old woman gasps, the fat guy squeezes a mustard bottle, and the weird guy with the funny hair-do goes pale.

"D…di…did I do something wrong?" I ask not knowing what is going on and being really creped out by the fat guy with the mustard.

"You mean you really don't remember us?" asked the old lady

"Nothing, zip, nada, zilch and naught" I say listing all the synonyms of nothing.

"Well I'm your mother" said the old lady "this is your dad" pointing to the guy with the mustard bottle

'God I'm related to mustard guy' I thought

"And this is your older brother Justin" the old lady… MOM said.

'Got to remember that' I berated myself

"Sooo…um… what was I like?" I ask

"well…" the lady, mom begins but jus..justin pulled her out of the room

_In hallway_

"mom wha are you doing?" I ask

**(A/N: this is in justin's point of view)**

"what do you mean?"

"I mean this will only be temporary so why not have the perfect daughter for a little while"

"hmm I see your point. Good thinking Justin"

_They go back into the bedroom to see a very confussed alex back in alex's point of view_

"so mijah, as I was saying, you love to study and learn new things. Also you are like the nicest girl on the planet. And you really depend on your big brother Justin" the la..mom says

"really?" I ask skeptically

"really" mom says


	4. meetign haper

Harper pov.

I was racing to the substation. I had been out of town for 2 weeks and when I get back I hear that alex had fought gorrog, passed out for 3 days and had finally woken up a week ago with no memory. I wonder how life's treating her?

When I arrived at the substation out of breathe, I walked briskly over to the counter where mrs. Russo was manning the register. "where's alex?" I question

"upstairs harper" Was her only answer

I turned on my heel and went upstairs and saw a girl with black, ebony hair sitting on the sofa with a book in her lap.

As I close the door the girl looks up and I gasp.

"alex?" I whisper tensely. Please say this isn't alex

"hi!" she answered getting up and holding out her hand "you must be harper! It's so great to re-meet you"then I felt myself falling backwards and the world going black.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am Really really sorry for not updating in so long but I've had family troubles. My great uncle died a while a go so… yeah. Anyways I've opened a poll for my story pair of what? Tell me who you think brady should be paired with and help me get going again. **

**Also keep the reviews coming! Mama loves reviews!**

**Love all of you guys!**

**Prongslet101**


End file.
